Monster Island Dev Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Island Dev Wiki Monster Island: Hunt down and capture monsters from Syfy's popular Saturday Original Movies franchise and discover the dark secrets of their origins on an adventure-filled social game. Game Development Repository This wiki will be a repository of Game Design, Technical and Art Standards documentation for the development of the game Monster Island (working title) =Mu= The “Mother of Civilization.” The home of an advanced “Aryan” or “Root Race” civilization, the Naacal, which flourished between 15,000 and 10,000 years ago, was believed to be superior in many respects to the later civilizations of the west and perhaps the progenitor of Atlantis and Lemuria. At the time of its demise during the Fourth Dynasty, (legend has it that this was the result of a civil war between the Nacaal Royal House and the powerful Vril-ya Priesthood in which the misuse of the meta-energy Vril was responsible) about 10,000 years ago, Mu had 64,000,000 inhabitants and many large cities, and colonies throughout the world. Mu was thought to be located in the mid-Pacific Ocean, and stretched east-west from the Marianas to Easterhttp://island/Island, and north-south from Hawaii to Mangaia. According to the creationhttp://myth/myth found in ancient Vedic tablets, Mu had been lifted above sea level by the expansion of underground volcanic gases. Eventually Mu was completely obliterated in almost a single night. Theories abound but a prevalent one mentions the building of the Great Vril Atun Tower in the Temple City of Nacaal-Ko (northwest part of the continent)—the ultimate extension of the Vril Staffs used by the Nacaal High Priests—and its ultimate destructive power. After a series of earthquakes and volcanichttp://eruption/eruptions, the broken land fell into that great abyss of fire and was covered by "fifty million square miles of water." What followed was a “Dark Age” that lasted for thousands of years during which the survivors of Mu spread across the world and much of the advanced technology and knowledge of the continent was lost or hidden. From out of this darkness slowly rose the “first” civilizations of recorded history; the great civilizations of Egypt, Greece, Mesoamerica, Indus Valley, Burma, Japan, and others, including Easter Island, and was in particular the source of ancient megalithic architecture. Throughout the ages, bits and pieces of Mu knowledge and technology were “rediscovered” and recorded in various sacred texts. The mid to late 19th century, with the rise of archaeological interest in the Near East, saw the development of sacred text research, occult based study groups, and the advent of Theosophy which purported to have access to mystical and historical writings from the remnants of a “lost Aryan civilization” in the far east (India and Tibet). The early 20th century saw a synthesis of occult, racial, historical, and metaphysical thought which was imported and revitalized by a burgeoning post-war nationalist ideology that soon swept through Germany under the leadership of Adolph Hitler. =The Third Reich & the Search for Ancient Technology= In the course of its ideological development as a nationalist movement, the Nazi party was infused by the esoteric racial theories and myths of the new volkisch (ethnic) religious movement that took hold of Germany after WWI. The National Socialists also embraced the concept of an ancient Aryan race from which the German people were descended. Though passed off as propaganda for the masses by non-Germans, this concept became the core tenet of Nazi philosophy and the driving force for world domination. To facilitate the collection, study and development of a lost ancient “Aryan Civilization,” the Nazis created the Ahnenerbe Organization (Research Society for Ancient Intellectual History) under the direction of Himmler’s SS. The Ahnenerbe was the official continuation of earlier organizations devoted to German racial theory and historical research, of which the most well-known was the Thule Society (Study Group for German Antiquity). Directed by the Ahnenerbe, world-wide expeditions were mounted to discover, collect, and study evidence of the lost Aryans. Noted expeditions were conducted in Finland, Italy, the Middle East, Africa, and Tibet. Perhaps the best documented expedition was led by Ernst Schafer (1938 – 1939) into the interior of Tibet. Spurred on by ancient Vedic texts discovered earlier in the Indus Valley that told of a lost city called “Shambala” high up in the Himalayas, and a “Golden Age ruled by a Glorious Civilization that ruled the known world before recorded history,” the Ahnenerbe and its secret research division known as the Sonnenrad or Black Sun, directed Schafer and his team to investigate the region for any evidence of this lost civilization. In the course of this expedition the Black Sun discovered, among other things, Sanskrit texts that recorded a fragmentary history of an ancient empire and continent to the east that was suddenly destroyed by a weapon of incredible power. The source of this weapon was a form of energy known as Vril. This energy source has had a long history among occultists since the 19th century—and perhaps even farther back if its transmutational properties were the basis of the alchemist’s Philosopher’s Stone. Ever in search for technology and the development of what was called Wunderwaffen or Wonder Weapons, the discovery of Vril and its source became an imperative for the Nazis. =U-40= In October, 1939, the German submarine U-40 was undergoing a secret survey mission in the western Pacific. Somewhere near 19⁰ 10’ 0” north, 133⁰ 24’ 10” west in the Philippine Sea, the submarine reported (and intercepted by a Japanese Imperial Navy vessel), a strange sea state and magnetic anomalies. They reported that they were lost, could make no sense of their position, and were entering a vast storm. Approximately five days later, a weakened signal was received by the Japanese Navy and relayed to the German Consulate in Tokyo. The U-boat crew had found an island with fantastic ruins and strange animals. Despite a rigorous search by the Japanese, no trace of the crew or the island was ever found. According to Japanese legend, the area in which the submarine vanished was known as the Devil’s Sea or Dragon’s Triangle. When this incident became know to the Ahnenerbe, a new expedition was formed to explore this region. Led by Heinrich Weinert , a close associate of Ernst Schafer and expert in Paleo-History , the covert team of historians, anthropologists, geologists, biologists, and chemists, headed across China with help from the Japanese Army, and disembarked on the Japanese armed merchant ship Asaki Maru (along with members of the Japanese version of the Ahnenerbe, Kojiki Butai or “Record of Ancient Days” Unit), from Shanghai on April 1940. Among this team was a young scientist named Otto Van Virensberg. A chemist with great knowledge of biology and history, Van Virensberg was an idealistic researcher and, in the beginning, an ardent nationalist. Later, though, he would turn against his comrades and commit an act of treason that would change the world. After weeks of searching the last reported position of U-40, and enduring magnetic and meteorological anomalies, the Asaki Maru sighted, on July 4, 1940, in the western reaches of the Devil’s Sea, a small volcanic island chain that was undocumented on any ocean chart. The Black Sun had found what was to be known as Monster Island (Daikaiju Jima). =Monster Island= As noted by Van Virensberg in his early letters, the island contained a curious mixture of ecologies including canopy jungle, grassland, desert, mountainous, and swamp lands. Though not explicit, he hinted at bizarre fauna, mysterious ruins of an unidentified age, and a small but highly secretive native population he called the “Ko.” Fragmentary surviving records captured at the end of the war by the Allies indicate that the Black Sun escalated development of the island and its surrounding chain with a research facility and several hundred SS personnel. Further captured records tell of a forced subjugation of the native people and incessant guerrilla warfare between the SS and the Ko. What is apparent is that throughout the war years (the island being effectively hidden by a blanket of magnetic flux and unpredictable weather) the Black Sun accumulated a wealth of information and actual technology from what was confirmed (by the Ahnenerbe at least) as a remnant of the lost continent of Mu. The island was considered to be a surviving splinter of Mu that was destroyed some 10,000 years ago. According to the Black Sun, the island was actually once part of the Mu temple city of Vril-Atun and the Ko were the last living direct descendants of the Nacaal. The Ko were believed to be the guardians of the last complete source of the energy Vril, hidden in a Great Vault somewhere on the island. After a year of struggle against the SS, the majority of the Ko were defeated (save for one tribe who remained defiant and well hidden) and the Black Sun gained access to the Vril Vault. This began the onslaught of biological, physical, and technical exploitation of Vril. Genetic experimentation produced mutated flora and fauna (“Monsters,” Van Virensberg wrote). Psychic and paranormal phenomena were developed and exploited. In all of their research and experimentation, the driving force was to create Vril powered wunderwaffen. Wonder weapons. In the waning years of the war, with the Third Reich on the verge of collapse, the rush for developing an “Ultimate Weapon” consumed the Black Sun scientists on the island. The weapon, known as the “Phoenix Vril Bomb,” soon became the last best hope for Hitler as his atomic weapon development slowed to a crawl. The mandate to the Black Sun was to have the weapon ready by January 1945 for a delivery on target in late May. Loaded on-board a special U-boat, U-108, the “Phoenix Vril Bomb” was to be secretly carried to a point within New York City harbor and detonated. The resulting destruction would, Hitler hoped, force the Allies to sue for peace. =Otto Van Virensberg= Increasingly disenchanted with the work he was doing and ultimately terrified at the forces they were unleashing, Van Virensberg began to doubt the course of the Black Sun’s work. By 1944, he realized that Germany could not win the war and that the development of a Vril weapon would only prolong the conflict and would guarantee the destruction of his nation and, perhaps, most of the world. Unleashing the bomb would be the last futile act of destruction by a madman. Secretly, Van Virensberg began to sabotage work on the bomb, trying to delay its development, hoping the war would end before it could be finished. He reached out to the remaining free Ko in the island’s highlands, hoping to convince them that he was trying to save them and stop the Black Sun. Despite his efforts, the Phoenix Vril Bomb was completed in early January 1945. What happened next has only been pieced together in recent times, but it was reported that U-108 arrived at the island on March 15, 1945. Van Virensberg, as part of the development team, helped the loading of the weapon aboard the U-boat. Two days later, some twenty miles west of the island, the U-boat was destroyed by a tremendous explosion (seismographic readings as far as California recorded the incident) that generated a twenty foot tsunami that impacted China, Japan, and the Hawaiian Islands. The official Allied report of this explosion was classified as a seismic event of “unknown origin.” The Ahnenerbe and the Nazi High Command, at this late juncture, decided to cover-up the existence of the Black Sun facility, and destroyed nearly all records pertaining to its Vril research. What remained were but tantalizing and cryptic clues that soon became lost among the voluminous records captured by the Allies. As far as the Ahnenerbe knew, the island and all of its inhabitants had been wiped off the face of the earth. There’s one exception to this, as noted by the modern conspiracy theorist Jackson Turner, wherein the core element of the Black Sun (which would survive the war) vowed to re-discover what was left of the island (if it still existed) and reinstate Vril research for use in what would be the birth of a Fourth Reich. =ISIRA= By August 1945 and the end of WWII, the allied nations were beginning to be inundated by the flood of advanced Nazi innovation (research, technology, weapons) and the scientists who developed them (Operation Paperclip). Also, from the tumult and destruction of the war, was born a new organization to replace the League of Nations: The United Nations. Within the newly formed UN was created a little known department to help organize and study the esoteric materials captured from the Nazis. Originally called the Investigatory Archives Office (IAO), this small multinational office would, some thirty years later, become better known as the International Special Investigation and Research Agency (ISIRA). ISIRA is a secret research group under the nominal auspices of the United Nations Security Council (but also funded through various private R&D corporations), whose task is the scientific exploration, investigation, and research of extraordinary phenomena for use in promoting world stability and peace. Their purview includes such areas as paranormal activity, crypto-zoology, extraterrestrial technologies, and non-human intelligence. They also have a multinational military component for security and intelligence gathering called the International Security Assistance Group (ISAG). With its headquarters in San Francisco, and under the elected command of a Chairperson (civilian or military) who serves for no more than four years, the ISIRA and its two directorates (Operations & Scientific Investigations) had stations (with agents, scientists, and scholars) throughout the world. ISIRA has been in the forefront of extraordinary paranormal, archaeological and pre-history research, participating in numerous expeditions throughout South America, the Middle East, and Asia. While some critics have proclaimed that ISIRA is merely a modern continuation of the Nazi Ahnenerbe (there are similarities in their research), its mandate is to explore, research, and develop alternative technology for the advancement of knowledge and life on earth. =Monster Island Reborn= In early 2011, a Japanese fishing boat was reported in distress and lost somewhere east of Yonaguni-Jima, a small island in the Ryukyu chain south of Japan. Subsequent search and rescue by the Japanese Coast Guard revealed no trace of the vessel. However, nearly a week later, a signal purported to be from the missing boat was received indicating the crew was marooned on a “strange” island full of “giant monsters.” Two Japanese Air Defense Force jets were sent to investigate but were soon listed as missing as well. News headlines attributed these events to that region of the ocean known historically as the Devil’s Sea (analogous to the “Bermuda Triangle “). During this period, the ISIRA was conducting research into the Yonaguni “ruins” some two hundred nautical miles west of the region. The underwater structure off the coast of Yonaguni has long been a site of interest to crypto-historians, geologists, and archaeologists for its possible ancient human construction. According to Professor Kimura of Ryukyu University, the structure could possibly be a large temple site from the lost continent of Mu. Due to the unusual nature of the situation—first the fishing boat and then the jets disappearing—and the subsequent radio message from the crew who claimed to have been shipwrecked on an island, the UN prompted the ISIRA to organize an investigatory expedition to locate the island. In the opening operational phase, the Agency’s security force was sent to locate and secure the island (Gunny Hills), with the scientific and research components to follow (Colonel Patterson, etc)… What they found was more than they expected. What they found was Monster Island. The Japanese call it, “''Daikaiju Jima''” Otto Van Virensberg called it Hell’s Menagerie. Welcome. Latest activity Category:Browse